mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Mayor Mare
) Student at Canterlot Academy (formerly) |eyes = (Acidfree art print) |mane = with a streak (dyed) in Ponyville Confidential (actual) |coat = Pale, light grayish amber |cutie mark = |voice = Cathy Weseluck (English) Maria Lindes (Dutch) Liane Rudolph (German) Graziella Porta (Italian) Mami Horikoshi (Japanese) Bang Yeon-ji (Korean) Ewa Serwa (Polish, seasons 1-3) Anna Sztejner (Polish, S4E14 and later) Anda Tamasanu (Romanian, season 1) Corina Cernea (Romanian, season 2) Ariadna Jiménez (European Spanish) Alma Delia Pérez (Latin American Spanish) Priscila Concepcion (Brazilian Portuguese, season 2 - current) |headercolor = #DDCB9F |headerfontcolor= #F2F2F2}} Mayor Mare is a female Earth pony and the mayor of Ponyville who first appears in Friendship is Magic, part 1. She is frequently depicted giving speeches.__TOC__ Development and name In G3.5, the mayor of Ponyville was Flitter Flutter. The name "Mayor Mare" is given in The Elements of Harmony guidebook, on cards, and in the ''My Little Pony'' mobile game, and is used in the IDW comics' ''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #4, the chapter books Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell and Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare, and the bonus feature "Hearth's Warming Eve" A Live Stage Reading on the DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season Two Disc 2. On the show, she is simply addressed as "Mayor" in most episodes, as "Miss Mayor" by Applejack in Applebuck Season and by Twilight Sparkle in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, and as "Madame Mayor" by Princess Luna in Luna Eclipsed. She is listed in the show's credits as "Mayor" in Magic Duel, Simple Ways, Filli Vanilli, Inspiration Manifestation, Bloom & Gloom and Slice of Life. She is called "Ms. Mayor Mare" and "Mayor Mare" in the chapter book Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell. Rarity is the first to refer to her onscreen as Mayor Mare in The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows when looking at a picture of her in the Foal Free Press. Depiction in the series Season one Mayor Mare first appears in the first episode, giving a brief speech introducing Princess Celestia at the Summer Sun Celebration in Ponyville; Nightmare Moon then appears in place of the princess, and when the story continues in the following episode, the Mayor commands Princess Celestia's Pegasus guards to seize Nightmare Moon, but the guards are unsuccessful. Mayor Mare gives a speech in honor of Applejack in Applebuck Season, and she addresses the ponies of Ponyville for Winter Wrap Up at the beginning of Winter Wrap Up. She becomes stressed when things do not go according to schedule later in the episode, but Twilight Sparkle steps in to help organize the ponies' activities. In Suited For Success, The Best Night Ever, A Friend in Deed, and Pinkie Pride, multiple copies of a pony with the same coat and mane colors as the Mayor are shown from overhead. Season two In Lesson Zero, Mayor Mare is one of the ponies who come under the effects of Twilight Sparkle's spell on Smarty Pants, and she snatches the doll from Big McIntosh, causing all the ponies to chase her. When Princess Celestia removes the spell from everyone, she ends up fighting with Derpy and, after being embarrassed by her previous actions, walks away from the scene altogether. In Luna Eclipsed, the Mayor signals the beginning of the Nightmare Night festivities, donning a clown costume and rainbow wig. In the spirit of the holiday night, she tries to sound scary, something Spike comments on disparagingly several times throughout the episode, claiming that the rainbow wig just ruins it for him. Like the other ponies, she is initially terrified at the reappearance of Princess Luna, for the latter had been previously known as "Nightmare Moon" prior to her redemption. However, after Twilight Sparkle helps Luna to let her fun side out and prove to the ponies that she's no longer one to fear, the Mayor and everyone else in Ponyville embrace the Princess. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Mayor Mare announces "Ponyville's new hero" at the parade and is also the one who gives her the title of "Mare Do Well". In the beginning of The Last Roundup, the Mayor sets up a stage for Applejack announcing her departure for the Equestrian Rodeo Competition in Canterlot, as well as emphasizing Applejack's generosity in giving away her supposed prize money to invest in repairs for Town Hall. Before Applejack boards the train, the Mayor repeatedly reminds her to return with the prize money. In The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, the Mayor presides over the competition between Flim and Flam and the Apple family to see who would become the sole supplier of cider in Ponyville. In Ponyville Confidential, Mayor Mare's mane is revealed to be pink rather than gray in the gossip column of the Ponyville Schoolhouse newspaper, the Foal Free Press. Pinkie Pie points to an article titled "Mayor Not Naturally Gray" and adds, "The Mayor in a mane dyeing scandal", showing the picture in the paper of the Mayor with only the fringe of her mane gray while the rest is pink. Later in the episode, the Mayor sheepishly picks up another edition of the paper from her doorstep while skeptically eyeing it, once again with partially gray and partially pink hair. Season three In Magic Duel, the Mayor is seen in a cage in front of the town hall during Trixie and Twilight's second duel. She also makes a brief appearance at the beginning of Magical Mystery Cure, walking through Ponyville during Morning in Ponyville. Season four In Simple Ways, Mayor Mare announces Rarity as the Pony of Ceremonies for the Ponyville Days festival. She is seen attending the Equestria Games in the episode of the same name, seated in the same section as the princesses, where she shares a row with Fancy Pants, Fleur Dis Lee, Cherry Jubilee, and the Duke and Duchess of Maretonia. In Filli Vanilli, she asks the Pony Tones to sing during her ribbon-cutting ceremony, which they accept under Fluttershy's request. In Inspiration Manifestation, the Mayor asks for Twilight Sparkle's assistance to save two ponies from Town Hall that Rarity encased in crystal. She makes a cameo in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 along with various other ponies witnessing the newly formed Castle of Friendship. Season five In Bloom & Gloom, Mayor Mare appears in Apple Bloom's dream telling her that she has to leave town. In Slice of Life, Mayor Mare presides over the wedding between Cranky Doodle Donkey and Matilda. She also appears in Ponyville's shared dream in Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? In The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows, Pinkie Pie helps Mayor Mare sort files at town hall. The mayor briefly gossips with Pinkie about keeping others' secrets, despite Pinkie's own will against revealing the news about Shining Armor and Princess Cadance's baby, and it is later revealed that the mayor had known about this secret all along. Mayor Mare is also mentioned in the Foal Free Press as Rarity comments on the dress she made for her. She appears in the crowd during Friends Are Always There For You in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2. Season six In On Your Marks, Mayor Mare briefly appears signing several bills at Ponyville town hall. In Flutter Brutter, when asked to guess who was at Fluttershy's parents' house for lunch, the mayor is one of Pinkie Pie's incorrect guesses. In 28 Pranks Later, the mayor takes part in a city-wide zombie-themed prank on Rainbow Dash. Season seven In Celestial Advice, the mayor appears during the party, and during Princess Celestia's flashback. Other depictions Cathy Weseluck, the voice of Mayor Mare, recalls that the character is only mentioned as "Mayor" in the show's scripts. The character is listed as "Mayor" in the credits of the episode Magic Duel and in an unused portion of the episode's script revealed by writer M.A. Larson. In the bonus feature "Hearth's Warming Eve" A Live Stage Reading on the DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season Two Disc 2, Cathy Weseluck is listed with the voice credits "Spike / Mayor Mare". On the DVD Season Four Disc 2, the closed captions for the episode Simple Ways refer to the Mayor as "Mayor Mare". IDW comics On page 20, Spike says "Mayor Mare gave me a medal!". On page 1, the mayor appears near Davenport, Wild Fire, and MandoPony. She later appears during the battle against the Nightmare forces on pages 10 and 14. During a flashback in , a young Mare appears as a Canterlot Academy student; her recent aptitude test results stated she should be a politician. On page 11, Mayor Mare appears under the hypnotic control of Cassie the kelpie. In the - story arc Ponyville Days, the mayor gets caught in the middle when two Ponyville factions argue over who founded the town. In , Mayor Mare is forced to surrender control of Ponyville to an army of evil sentient apples. In the - story arc, Mayor Mare runs against Filthy Rich for mayor of Ponyville. Despite her honest and well-meaning intentions, she loses to Filthy Rich at the end of Issue #46. In Issue #47, Ms. Mare goes into retirement and takes up fishing, but after Filthy briefly runs a poor administration, she returns to save Ponyville from a Tatzlwurm and become mayor again. In , Mayor Mare appears on pages 12-13 overseeing the construction of the new Ponyville Hotel. In , she appears on pages 8, 9, 12, and 20. My Little Pony: Friends Forever In , Mayor Mare appears as an attendant of Apple Con 45. In , she helps Applejack settle a citation issue and takes her on a tour of city hall and recalls how she first became the mayor. In , she oversees the Ponyville junior scavenger hunt. On page 4, she cuts the ribbon at a new building opening. Chapter books The mayor makes a brief appearance in chapter 2 of Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell, "A Foal House". She is called "Mayor Mare" in the story's narration, and is referred to as "Ms. Mayor Mare" by a guard pony named Senior Mint. In chapter 8 of Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare, "Well Suited", Mayor Mare is mentioned in the story's narration. In chapter 10 of Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity, "Dyeing to Please", she is called "Mayor Mare" both in the story's narration and on crates being delivered to her. In chapter 1 of Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo, "The Pie-Eatin' Extravaganza", she is called "Mayor Mare" in the story's narration. In chapter 12 of Fluttershy and the Fine Furry Friends Fair, "Singing a Different Tune", she is called "Mayor Mare" both in the story's narration and in dialogue. HubNetwork.com description Her Honor Mayor Mare presides over Ponyville's mane events, from parades and competitions to festivities like the Summer Sun Celebration and even Nightmare Night. This earth pony may be a natural politician who loves to make speeches but, as a gossip columnist discovers, her mane isn't naturally gray—Her Honor has a wild pink streak. My Little Pony mobile game description The mayor of Ponyville is known for making speeches at the most special events. The Elements of Harmony guidebook As the mayor of Ponyville, '''MAYOR MARE' is always prepared to do whatever it takes to help her people.'' Merchandise A mini-figure of Mayor Mare in her Nightmare Night costume is to be released in the third wave of the Friendship is Magic Collection. In Enterplay's trading cards, series 1 card #25 is of Mayor Mare and Time Turner, her "official town timekeeper". The cards were designed specifically with the brony demographic of older fans in mind, and the writer-consultant for the set has said the consultants submitted "at least a dozen direct fandom nods". In Enterplay's collectible card game, premiere card α #58 C, The Crystal Games card #49 C, Equestrian Odysseys card #54 C, and High Magic card #82 U are of Mayor Mare. Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} }} Beginning with Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, she is added to the intro near the end group shot. Quotes page 13}} page 6}} page 21}} page 16}} Gallery See also * * * References de:Bürgermeisterin es:Alcaldesa pl:Pani Burmistrz pt:Prefeita Mare ru:Мэр Понивилля sv:Borgmästaren it:Il Sindaco Category:Canterlot Academy students Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Fan-named characters Category:Supporting characters